A Different Kind Of Thanks
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: When out training one day, Byakuya finds Gin trespassing in his yard. After Gin gets hurt, the noble cleans his wound, but Gin's way of saying 'thanks' isn't what Byakuya expected. ByakuyaxGin. GinxByakuya.


**A oneshot about young Gin and Byakuya.**

**Summary: When out training one day, Byakuya finds Gin trespassing in his yard. After Gin gets hurt, the noble cleans his wound, but Gin's way of saying 'thanks' isn't what Byakuya expected. **

**Pairing: Teen Gin x Teen Byakuya**

**Rating: M Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach.**

**A Different Kind Of Thanks**

* * *

**Senbonzakura swung around him, as he vanquished imaginary hollows, practicing for the next time he'd get to. Byakuya was happy he **_**finally **_**got to train alone for once. Yoruichi wasn't around to torment him, and there wasn't anyone breathing down his neck, telling him how he was supposed to act when he became the head of the Kuchiki family.**

**He was practicing in the garden, because he loved smelling and walking among the flowers, and he didn't get to do it very often, he wasn't allowed. Only on the rare occasion that the Kuchiki house was empty, and Byakuya was lucky enough to lose his guards, could he practice out among the different colored plants, swinging his own flower-like zanpaktou around until he grew hungry and tired, and went to the kitchens to eat, and relax.**

**He lifted Senbonzakura up above his head, and was about to swing down, when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around quickly, glancing in every direction, but there was nothing there. "Yoruichi?" He asked, but there was no answer. "Come out." He ordered. Still nothing.**

"**Why're ya talkin' ta yerself?" A voice said, making Byakuya look up. He noticed a boy about his age, with silver hair, and slit eyes, sitting on the garden wall, swinging his legs and smiling like it was the happiest moment of his life.**

"**Who are you?" The noble asked, holding Senbonzakura out in front of him, in case the other attacked. "What are you doing at my home?"**

**The boy's smile grew. "Who am_ I_? Ya mean ya don't knaw me? I see **_**ya **_**all the time around Seireitei."**

"**No, I don't know you. I don't pay attention to every peasant that passes through here."**

"**Nah, 'a course not. No noble is gonna keep track 'a all the poor lil' boys and girls that come here, but surely ya knaw me, 'cause ya knaw Aizen-sama." ****Byakuya thought for a minute, as he tried to recall where he'd heard that name before. He never really paid attention to other people's names, unless they were nobles as well, because he'd eventually need their trust when he became head of his family. The boy frowned, and jumped to the ground in front of the wall, holding his arms up questioningly. "Aw, c'mon, ya knaw Aizen-sama. Ya've talked ta him before, I saw ya."**

**The noble scowled at the intruder. "You mean that Lieutenant, with brown hair and glasses? I know him, but that doesn't mean I know you. But because you add -sama to the end of his name, I figure that he is your master, and you are mostly likely indebted to him, but that still doesn't explain who _you _****are****."**

**The wide smile came back to the boy's face. "Aw, I really hoped ya woulda been able ta figure it out!" He bowed in a playful manner. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, Bya-sama."**

**My name is **_**Byakuya**_**, but I believe you are supposed to call me Kuchiki. You have too low a status to call me by my first name." **

**The boy shook his head. "Nah, I like Bya-sama better."**

**The noble scowled. This kid had no manners. But why would he? He was most likely some **_**brat**_** from Rukongai, that got picked up by coincidence. "What are you doing here? You could be arrested for trespassing."**

"**What? Are ya gonna tell on me?" The silver-head stepped closer, hands on his hips. "That wouldn't be very nice. I coulda just been walkin' around, and accadentally wandered in here."**

"**That's impossible. This house is surrounded by a wall, and there are guards at every gate. There's no way you could 'accidentally' walk in here." Senbonzakura pointed forward at Gin, as he continued approaching. What was he going to do? Was he there to attack Byakuya? Was he trying to sabotage the line of inheritance for the Kuchiki family? But why would he do that? It wouldn't **_**help **_**him to kill Byakuya, because as far as the raven-haired boy could tell, the intruder was nowhere near noble status.**

"**What's its name?" Gin asked, standing at the tip of Byakuya's zanpaktou.**

"**Senbonzakura." The noble answered. Why did he just do that? Why was this kid still alive? Senbonzakura should've run through that thin body by now, punishing the boy for trespassing into a noble's home, yet he was still standing and breathing. "Why are you here?" He asked, as Gin touched Senbonzakura's blade, running his fingers over the sharpest part. **

"**It's pretty name." Gin said, his slit eyes opening, revealing bright blue irises.**

"**Why are you here?" Byakuya asked again, his grip tightening around his zanpaktou's hilt until his knuckles had turned white. "Answer me." **

"**Nah nah, ya didn't ask politely." Gin smiled, his hand making its way down the blade towards Byakuya. **

"_**Please **_**tell me why you're here." The noble said, not knowing why he kept giving in to the boy.**

"**Just wanted ta come talk ta ya Bya-sama. I heard ya from the other side 'a the wall, and thought I'd come talk ta ya face ta face." The silver-head's hand caressed Byakuya's, sending a shiver up the older boy's spine. He began to back away, but Gin just moved with him. "Aw, is Bya-sama scared 'a me? There's no need ta be afraid." Gin unsheathed his own zanpaktou, and flipped it in his hand, so that the hilt faced Byakuya, while the blade dug into the silver-head's palm. "Go on. Take it." He said, holding his hand up, so that blood dripped from his forearm, and onto the ground.**

"**Why would you harm yourself like that?" Byakuya asked, relaxing his grip on Senbonzakura, so he could grab Gin's sword, and put it into Senbonzakura's sheath, before he grasped Gin's unbloody arm, and led the silver-head towards his bedroom.**

"**Where're ya takin' me?" Gin asked.**

"**I'm going to clean you up. It would be rude of me not to."**

"**Yet, ya were sa willin' ta turn me in fer crossin' over the wall."**

"**Shut up, and keep walking." Byakuya growled.**

**He led Gin to his bedroom, and pushed the younger boy into it, before checking the hall for anyone who might be watching. When he felt the coast was clear, he also entered the room, closing and locking the door behind him.**

"**Wow, this room is amazin'!" The silver-head gasped, spinning around, and getting a good view of the large, expensively furnished bedroom. "It's bigger than mine and Aizen-sama's home!"**

"**Sit." Byakuya instructed, placing the zanpaktous on his desk, and pointing to his bed, before finding a first-aid bag in his bathroom. He came back into the room, and kneeled in front of Gin, grabbing the split hand, and wiping the drying blood off of it, before putting an ointment on it.**

"**Yer good at this." Gin said, opening his eyes again. **

"**It's common sense." A clean bandage was wrapped around the wound, before it was tied off to keep it in place. "There, it's done."**

"**Aw, ya did such a good job! Aizen-sama was wrong 'bout ya. Yer not as selfish, and stuck up as he said ya were."**

**Byakuya scowled, placing the first-aid bag to the side. His brow furrowed further, as the room remained silent. "**_**Excuse me**_**." He growled.**

"**What?"**

"**Aren't you going to thank me for helping you?"**

"**I was goin' ta, ya just needed ta be patient. I was- what's that?" Gin suddenly gasped, and pointed to a place behind the noble, making the raven hair flutter as Byakuya turned his head.**

"**Where? I don't see anythi-" The noble's head whipped back, as he felt cold air hit his crotch, and before he could react further, Gin leaned down and swallowed his limp cock, nuzzling the tuft of black hair surrounding the organ. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, grabbing the silver hair. "This isn't right. Stop this immediately."**

**Gin let the cock slip from his mouth, and instead began to use his hand. "What? Ya wanted me ta thank ya right? Aizen-sama and I always thank each other this way."**

"**I'm not… him… nor do I accept this… as a 'thank you'." Byakuya argued, but it was short-lived, as his body began to betray him, making Gin laugh.**

"**Ya seem ta be likin' it more than ya let on Bya-sama. I'm not sure I wanna stop."**

"**Stop it. I don't-" The noble gasped, his cock completely hard by now. So this was what it felt like to be touched so sexually. Byakuya had **_**never **_**experienced something like this before. He'd never had a sexual partner, and being a noble, he felt he was too good to succumb to the activity of masturbation, so this was the first **_**real **_**time in his life, that his poor cock actually got some attention. And it felt **_**good**_**, even **_**if**_** it was some bratty kid he'd just met doing it.**

"**Ya don't what?" Gin asked, before slipping the pre-come covered cock back into his mouth.**

"**I-I don't… want you to d-do this." Byakuya whimpered, trying his hardest not to show Gin he was actually enjoying the treatment. "I… I don't need a t-thank you anymore… please leave."**

"**Nah." The silver-head said, making a slurping noise that caused Byakuya to accidentally let a moan escape his mouth. He quickly covered it with his hand, as his face flushed from pleasure and embarrassment. Gin didn't say anything, but only sucked harder, until Byakuya was nothing more than a pile of moaning mush.**

"**G-Gin… stop…" The noble pleaded. "I think I'm g-going to…" The sentence was never finished, because one last hard suck, threw Byakuya up and over the edge. He threw his head back, yelling as his first orgasm **_**blasted **_**through his body, making him sweat and shake more than he already was.**

**Gin chuckled as he let Byakuya's cock slip from his mouth. He swallowed the hot fluid that had filled his orifice, licking his lips, to get rid of the rest of the salty taste, before he leaned up, gently brushing his lips against the noble's. "Was that yer ferst time?" The silver-head asked, tucking raven hair back behind Byakuya's ear, revealing his immensely flushed face. Byakuya nodded shyly, making Gin giggle, and kiss the noble again. "Did it feel good?"**

"**Please don't talk about it. It's embarrassing." The noble said. He went to stand, but Gin grabbed his shoulders, keeping him on the floor.**

"**Nah, don't go yet. I'm not done thankin' ya."**

"**I d-don't care about that anymore." Byakuya tried to get up once again, but Gin **_**stopped him **_**once again, pushing the bigger body backwards, so it was lying on the bed. The silver-head quickly untied his obi, as he straddled Byakuya's stomach, before he wrapped one of the elder's hands with it. "What are you doing? Stop! You are a very disobedient boy!"**

"**Then maybe ya need ta punish me." Gin smiled, kissing Byakuya deeply, making the raven-head freeze in shock. That gave Gin the chance to tie up the noble's other hand, before the obi was wrapped around the leg of a bedside table.**

"**Untie me this instant!" Byakuya ordered, pulling away from the kiss, his legs kicking around, and his arms yanking at their makeshift restraints. "Do it now!"**

"**Ya still haven't learned ta ask nicely." Gin frowned, moving to pull Byakuya's hakama off.**

"_**Please **_**stop **_**now**_**!" The noble whined, his long legs clamping together, and moving up to cover his crotch, as his lower half was revealed. "I am most **_**definitely **_**going to have you arrested!"**

**Gin stood, pulling off his own hakama, as well as his kosode. When he came back down to straddle Byakuya, he smiled, kissing the raven-head's lips. "Sayin' that makes me neva want ta let ya go." He parted Byakuya's own white kosode, and his tongue came out to tease a hardened nipple, making Byakuya squirm.**

"**Let! Me! Go!" He yelled, his wrists pulling hard enough on their restraints to bruise them.**

"**If ya keep yellin', someone's gonna come find ya like this." The silver-head licked a line up to the noble's ear. "That would be pretty embarrassin' fer a noble. Imagine what people would say 'bout ya." **

"**About **_**me**_**! They're going to talk about **_**you**_**! You're the one attacking me!"**

"**But nabody knaws who **_**I **_**am. Everyone knaws **_**ya**_**." A rock of Gin's hips, let him know that Byakuya's cock had begun to harden again, so the thin hips continued jerking, rubbing the older boy back into complete arousal, while the noble's neck was sucked, and nipped at.**

"**Stop… l-let me g-go!" Byakuya gasped, his legs trying to move Gin's body.**

"**Don't make me tie them up ta." The silver-head warned, scooting back, so that the noble's legs were pinned to the floor. The boys' erections rubbed together, a moan escaping both sets of lips. "Ready fer more?" Gin asked, his hand grabbing Byakuya's cock, as his thin body was positioned for penetration. **

"**Don't you dare…" Byakuya ordered, his face in a scowl. "If you-" He was stopped, as Gin dropped down, and swallowed the noble's cock up in his tight heat. Byakuya threw his head back at the incredible feeling, making Gin chuckle. He began bouncing up and down on the older boy, his hands bracing his body on the noble's pale chest. **

"**Aw ya feel sa good inside me Bya-sama." Gin moaned, as his prostate was rubbed against. "Even though yer younger than him, yer just as big as Aizen-sama, it feels amazin'." Byakuya couldn't answer. It felt too good for him to speak. His sensitive cock was being squeezed so tight, by that hot hole, the only noises he could make were strangled moans. "Does my butt feel good Bya-sama?" Gin panted, leaning down to kiss the noble. Byakuya nodded slightly, his hips beginning to thrust up against Gin's bounces. **

"**It… f-feels so… mmm… good!" **

"**Yeah it does. Yer doin' sa good fer yer ferst time. Ya haven't even come yet." Gin smiled, his hands running up his body to play with his nipples. "Mmm. Make me come Bya-sama. I want ya ta make me come." He moaned.**

"**G-Gin…" Byakuya's hips left the floor, and he rocked them as hard as he could, as he felt his climax quickly approaching. **

"**Come on Bya-sama, make me come." A bony hand wrapped around Gin's cock, and stroked it quickly.**

"**Gin… I-I… I'm going… I'm coming…" The noble's body arched up, his head thrown back, as his second ever, incredibly **_**amazing **_**orgasm hit him.**

"**Mmm… Bya-sama…" Gin moaned, as Byakuya filled him. "I'm comin' ta! Awww, yeah ya feel sa good!" The silver-head's own come spilled out onto the noble's stomach, making Byakuya moan at the hot fluid on his skin. Both were panting, and Gin leaned over, lying against the older boy's chest. "Ah, that was sa amazin' Bya-sama." He breathed, his fingers twirling raven hair. "Was it good fer ya ta? Did yer ferst time feel incredible?"**

"**I-it was… very good…" The noble whispered, his body shivering as the cool air hit his wet body. His eyes began to flutter closed, but Gin pinched a nipple, making Byakuya wince, his eyes opening again. " **_**Please **_**let me sleep Gin." He begged, his hands beginning to pull at their restraints again.**

"**Alright, ya can sleep. I'll just sit here and admire ya." Gin nuzzled the noble's neck, and that was all Byakuya remembered, before he fell into a deep sleep.**

… … …

"**Kuchiki-sama! Kuchiki-sama! You're late! You need to go see your grandfather!" A servant girl shook the young noble awake. "**_**Please **_**get up!"**

**Byakuya slowly awoke, rubbing his eyes. "Go, I'll get ready myself." He said. The girl bowed, and left the room as Byakuya sat up, and stretched, letting his sheets fall from his body. That dream he'd had, was a strange one. Some peasant boy had snuck into his home, and had taken his virginity, by tying him up, and taking advantage of his sensitive body.**

**A breeze rolled in through a window, making Byakuya shiver, and his eyes widened. His hands touched all along his body, his breath quickening as he realized… he was naked. He **_**never **_**slept naked. **_**And **_**there were bruises around his wrists. He didn't remember having those the day before. His thighs had bruises too.**

**No. No no no no no. That was a dream. It wasn't real. There was **_**no way **_**it could be real. He would **_**never **_**have sex with some peasant, never let them take his innocence from him. **

"**Somethin' wrong?" A voice said. Byakuya looked up, and there was Gin, standing in the bathroom doorway. His shihakushou was on, and his zanpaktou was at his hip. **

"**Y-you… here… it wasn't… a dream?" The noble gasped.**

"**Nah. Me and ya did it tagether. I took yer virginity, and I'm glad did, 'cause ya were sa **_**good**_**." **

"**Get out." Byakuya mumbled, suddenly feeling angry, embarrassed, and ashamed. He covered his body back up in the bed sheets, the only thing left to be seen was his head.**

"**What'd ya say?" Gin asked, leaning forward to hear better.**

"**I said 'get out'!" The noble yelled, throwing a pillow at the younger boy. **

"**But Bya-sama…"**

"**Go! Leave **_**now**_**!" Byakuya pointed to the door, his face contorted in anger. **

"**Alright, alright, I'll go." The silver-head walked to the door, and looked back at the noble sadly. "From now on, whenever Aizen-sama touches me, I'll be thinkin' 'a ya." He said, before sliding the door open, and leaving.**

**Byakuya's eyes filled up. It **_**was **_**real. He really **_**did**_** let some boy take him for the first time. He had let that **_**brat **_**touch him. And he had **_**enjoyed**_** it too. What was **_**wrong **_**with him?**

**What would people say? What would his **_**grandfather **_**say, or worse, **_**do**_**? Would he make Byakuya give up his inheritance? Would he completely disown the boy, and make him live out on the streets, like all those peasants?**

**Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he hiccupped, before he took a deep breath, and stood up, dressing himself. He went to the bathroom, drying his tears, and making sure he looked **_**somewhat **_**presentable.**

_**Don't tell **_**anyone**_**. **_**He thought.****Never **_**tell anyone. Don't **_**ever **_**let them find out. **_**No one **_**can find out. **_

**He turned back towards his bedroom, and cried once again, when he caught sight of his bed and side table. He wouldn't be able to look at them the same way ever again. They would always remind him of what had happened between him and Gin.**

"**Kuchiki-sama, are you ready?" The servant girl asked, knocking on the door.**

"**Yes." The noble answered, wiping his tears. "Come in here." **

**The door slid open, and the girl bowed, entering the room. "Is there something you would like Kuchiki-sama?"**

**Byakuya looked around the room, making his final decision. "Burn everything in here, and empty the room down the hall, so I can put all my new furniture in there."**

"**Yes Kuchiki-sama." The girl bowed again.**

**Byakuya grabbed Senbonzakura from his desk, and ran the sheath through his obi to keep it at his waist. He left his bedroom, and headed for his grandfather's office.**

**This was good. Now he wouldn't have anything to remind him of Gin everyday. All he'd have to do was come up with a couple of excuses, and then nobody would **_**ever**_** know what had happened. And if the silver-head ever said anything about it, Byakuya would just deny it. Nobody would ever be able to prove anything, so there was **_**no way **_**anybody would believe Gin's words over the noble's. **

**He put on a serious face as he reached his grandfather's office, and took a deep, shuddering breath, before he knelt down, and knocked on the door.**

"**Come in Byakuya." The old man answered from the inside of the room. **

_**Oh goodness. **_**Please**_** don't let it slip. **_**The young noble sighed, as he slid the door open, and stepped in. **

**

* * *

**

**Hope ya liked! And I _pray _it was somewhat accurate! **

**Please Review! Love ya! ;P**


End file.
